The invention relates to radio-frequency systems, and more particularly, to amplifier modulation in radio-frequency systems.
Radio-Frequency Identification (RFID) technology has become widely used in virtually every industry, including transportation, manufacturing, waste management, postal tracking, airline baggage reconciliation, and highway toll management. One common use of RFID technology is in an Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) system that is to protect against shoplifting or otherwise unauthorized removal of an article. In particular, an EAS system may be used to detect the presence of EAS markers (tags) that pass through an energizing field. Retail outlets, libraries, video stores and the like make use of RFID technology in conjunction with EAS systems to assist in asset management, organization, and tracking of inventory.
A typical RFID system includes RFID tags, an RFID reader, and a computing device. The RFID reader includes a transmitter that may provide energy or information to the tags, and a receiver to receive identity and other information from the tags. The computing device processes the information obtained by the RFID reader. In general, the information received from the tags is specific to the particular application, but often provides identification for an item to which the tag is fixed, which may be a manufactured item, a vehicle, an animal or individual, or virtually any other tangible article. Additional data may also be provided for the article. The tag may be used during a manufacturing process, for example, to indicate a paint color of an automobile chassis during manufacturing or other useful information.
The transmitter outputs RF signals that create an energizing field, from which the tags receive power, allowing the tags to return an RF signal carrying the information. The tags communicate using a pre-defined protocol, allowing the RFID reader to receive information from multiple tags in parallel, or essentially simultaneously. The computing device serves as an information management system by receiving the information from the RFID reader, and performing some action, such as updating a database or sounding an alarm. In addition, the computing device serves as a mechanism for programming data into the tags via the transmitter.
To transfer data, the transmitter and the tags modulate a carrier wave according to various modulation techniques, including amplitude modulation (AM), phase modulation (PM), frequency modulation (FM), frequency shift keying (FSK), pulse position modulation (PPM), pulse duration modulation (PDM) and continuous wave (CW) modulation. In particular, the transmitter makes use of an amplifier, typically a Class-A or a Class-A/B amplifier, to drive an antenna with a modulated output signal. These amplifiers may require significant power to communicate with the tags. An amplifier may require, for example, 10 watts of power to produce an RF signal having a single watt of power. In other words, a conventional reader may dissipate over 9 watts of power to produce a single watt of output, resulting in approximately 10% efficiency. The heat dissipation requirements and power consumption of such an amplifier are not well suited for a number of applications, including those that require a low-cost, hand-held RF reader. Consequently, conventional hand-held readers may have smaller power outputs, such as 100 milliwatts, but have limited communication ranges and similar power inefficiencies.
In general, the invention is directed to an efficient amplifier for use in radio-frequency identification (RFID) applications. In particular, the invention provides a highly efficient amplifier that requires little power, yet has significant modulation bandwidth to achieve high data communication rates. The amplifier incorporates many elements of a Class-E amplifier, yet overcomes bandwidth and other limitations typically inherent in such an amplifier.
In one embodiment, the invention is directed to an apparatus for producing an amplitude modulated RF signal to communicate with an RFID tag. The apparatus makes use of a class E amplifier that includes a first transistor. A second transistor is used to connect a current path in parallel to the first transistor. The current in this path may be limited by a series resistor or other means. A controller selectively controls the first and second transistors to achieve 100% amplitude modulation at a high modulation bandwidth.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to an apparatus for producing an amplitude modulated RF signal having less than 100% amplitude modulation, such as 10% amplitude modulation. The apparatus comprises a class E amplifier having a first transistor and an inductor coupling the first transistor to a supply voltage via a first resistor. A second transistor is connected in parallel to the first resistor. A controller is coupled to the first and second transistors. By activating and deactivating the second transistor, the controller varies the supply voltage and causes amplitude modulation of the produced RF signal.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to a radio-frequency identification (RFID) reader that comprises an amplifier that produces an amplitude modulated signal. The amplifier includes an inductor coupling a first transistor and a shunt capacitor to a power supply via a first resistor. A second transistor within the amplifier is used to connect a current path in parallel to the first transistor. A third transistor is connected in parallel to the first resistor. A controller selectively controls the first, second and third transistors. The RFID reader includes an antenna to receive the amplitude modulated signal and output an RF communication.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to a method of generating an amplitude modulated signal. A first transistor of a class E amplifier is modulated at a frequency for a first period of time. When modulating the first transistor, a second transistor connected in parallel to the first transistor is deactivated. The first transistor and the second transistor are then simultaneously deactivated and activated, respectively, for a second period of time.
The invention provides many advantages. Unlike conventional Class-E amplifiers that are limited to relatively narrow modulation bandwidth, the inventive amplifier described herein is able to achieve substantially increased data transmission rates. In particular, the large inductance of a conventional Class-E amplifier resists rapid amplitude modulation of the current passing through it, thus rapid amplitude modulation of the RF energy produced by the conventional Class-E amplifier is resisted. By utilizing a second transistor in parallel with the first transistor, and selectively activating and deactivating the transistors, the current of the inventive amplifier does not decay and rebuild during modulation, as with conventional Class-E amplifiers, but rather, the current level remains relatively constant. In addition, the inventive amplifier requires less power than other amplifiers typically used to achieve higher bandwidth. Accordingly, the invention provides reduced heat dissipation requirements, thereby reducing the need for costly heat sinks and batteries. Accordingly, the amplifier may be used in a fully portable, hand-held RFID reader that can conform to RFID standards requiring a higher modulation frequency.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.